


don't blame me

by light_loves_the_dark



Series: ooh you and me would be a big conversation [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Just the Cuties Being Cute, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Tony Stark Is Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25496017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_loves_the_dark/pseuds/light_loves_the_dark
Summary: "Faith is something you gave me,” he argues, pressing the gas when the light turns green. He is in loathe to take his eyes off her, but he can feel hers on him, and that is good enough. “When you found me, I was dying. You saved me. When you found me a second time, you saved the world.” He ignores her when she whispers that it had been a team effort, that it was clear as much when she watched him disappear into a hole in the sky. “Then, you found me, really found me… and how could I not believe in something after that?”-aka tony and nat share a soft moment on the drive home from a fancy gala
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark
Series: ooh you and me would be a big conversation [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1277234
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	don't blame me

**Author's Note:**

> lizzy asked for this to be posted on ao3 bc she has the tumblr version permanently open on her phone, and honestly that's the sweetest thing i've heard in months so, of course, here it is! if you follow me on tumblr, you've probably read this drabble before. the song playing on the radio is work song by hozier! 
> 
> this also gave me the perfect opportunity to update my ts series, so thanks for that!

_and baby, for you, I would fall from grace_   
_just to touch your face..._

-

If there is one thing Tony is thankful for about these New York elitist events, it is that the valet service is pretty good.

The boy has their car out front before Tony even makes his way down to the street, the woman he loves in step with him, as she always is. The boy opens the door and ushers each of them into the car separately, holding out his hands to block the blinding flashes of the cameras angling for one last shot of the power couple of superheroes. Tony slips the boy two hundreds and hopes against sense that the rest of the stingy billionaires do the same.

He is already pulling out of the hotel when Natasha speaks: “Always trying to save the world,” she observes, sending him a fond smile.

“One high schooler saving up for college at a time,” he finishes, his grin wry in return.

“Mmmm, what makes you think he’s not going to go spend it all in one place?” she replies, leaning forward to fiddle with the radio. The light in front of them blinks red, and the car rumbles to a stop. He takes the short time to study her, her brow slightly furrowed when she can’t find a station she likes. Her dress is black, floor length with subtle sequins, causing her to shine with an unearthly glow whenever the light touches her. She had ditched her earrings as soon as they had gotten in the car, untwisting her hair and toeing off her heels. He marvels at the Natasha that only he gets to see, walls lowered and an honest glow to her that in all ways supersedes the artificial glow of her dress. She is brighter than he had ever thought possible, now that they are for each other.

“I have faith,” he murmurs, dark eyes following her as she leans back in her seat, finally happy with the station.

“You’d have to, to love me,” she reminds him, but he shakes his head.

“No, faith is something you gave me,” he argues, pressing the gas when the light turns green. He is in loathe to take his eyes off her, but he can feel hers on him, and that is good enough. “When you found me, I was dying. You saved me. When you found me a second time, you saved the world.” He ignores her when she whispers that it had been a team effort, that it was clear as much when she watched him disappear into a hole in the sky. “Then, you found me, really found me… and how could I not believe in something after that?”

The radio crackles between them as he brushes his knuckles across her cheek before finding her hand in her lap, twisting it gently so that he can bring it to his mouth. He presses a gentle kiss to the place where the inside of her wrist meets her palm. “And here I thought you were a firm atheist,” she teases, pulling their hands back to the console where she can twine them tighter together.

“How could I be, when I believe in you?” He says quietly.

“Tony-“ she replies, turning to look out the window. He lets her, knowing that some emotions are sacred - and he is patient. They have the rest of their lives to open up to each other in every way; there's no need to rush. “You’re being particularly romantic this evening.” Her voice doesn’t catch once, and he can’t help but smile to himself.

“Hell must be freezing right now, hm?” He says, voice low and warm.

Finally, Natasha turns back, moving so that she can lay her head on his shoulder. Her long red hair spills over his chest. It doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together, he thinks; his heart still picks up its beat. Their hands stay entwined.

“Guess I should be romantic more often,” he teases.

He feels more than sees her smirk. “Guess you should,” she replies, squeezing his hand in an uncharacteristically tender gesture. He returns it by letting his cheek rest on her hair.

The rest of the car ride is spent in silence. Tony knows that the moment they get home, they will be interrupted. There are Avengers, companies, half-adopted children, and an entire world depending on them.

But for now, the weight of Natasha against his side supersedes the weight of the world, and Tony feels truly at peace.


End file.
